Family
by Ed-wiz
Summary: –Treinta años aguatando a un Potter – sonrió. –Treinta años soportando a una Weasley – la abrazo, perdiendose en sus cabellos pelirrojos, amaba el olor a flores de su esposa. [Oneshot][Hanny][AU]


**Aquí les dejo este Oneshot... es una escena que parte de mi visión sobre un día cualquiera en la familia Potter Weasley, es un AU... porque ya ahí puse cosas que no sé si pasaron o no.**

**Espero les guste... totalmente Hanny.**

**Comadre Azul Potter... esposa mía... Mar Laridae... esto es para ustedes...**

**A todos mis lectores, gracias por su paciencia en mis historias, ay voy, poco a poco recuperando mi inspiración para todo... :D**

**Ed**

* * *

**Family**

No podía dejar de mirar como el sol se ocultaba detrás de las colinas cercanas a la Madriguera, estaba sentado debajo de un árbol de acebo que Molly Weasley había plantado justo después de que la guerra con Voldemort hubiese terminado. A su lado, una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos, apagados ya por la edad, descansaba la cabeza en su hombro mientras dormía plácidamente.

–Princesa – dijo con tranquilidad, su voz era calmada, con la intención de que fuera un suave susurro más que una intención de despertarle.

–Lamento haberme quedado dormida – dijo.

–Creo que es hora de que entremos, el sol está por ocultarse y el fresco sin duda nos dará más líos que beneficios – ella movió negativamente su cabeza y se acomodo más hacia él.

–Quedémonos un poco más – le sonrió, él beso su frente y asintió.

–Es increíble no – dijo mirando nuevamente el horizonte –hace unas horas entregamos al último de nuestros hijos –

–Cuando lo dices así, suena a que solo los teníamos prestados – le miro con reproche, aunque él no la viera.

–Es la realidad – sonrió –y la ley de la vida, aunque nos cueste entenderlo –

–Puede ser, pero son nuestros – miro hacia donde veía su marido.

–Totalmente – la abrazó más.

–Pensé que nunca permitirás que tu bella Lily se fuera – le dijo con picardía.

–Frank es buen muchacho, sé que hará feliz a mi hija – admitió –pero por más hijo de Neville que sea, si le hace algo a mi pequeña la pagará – dijo con firmeza.

–Adoro cuando te pones celoso – se burlo –te hace ver tan apuesto –

– ¿Qué puedo decirte?, la edad me ha sentado bien – rio un poco, su esposa le golpeo el hombro con dulzura.

–Tan bien que he tenido que espantarte a esa mosca muerta de Cho Chang de encima – dijo de pronto cambiando su semblante tranquilo por total molestia –mira que precisamente sea ella… –

–Princesa – le dijo intentando calmar su creciente estado de irritabilidad –ya te he dicho que no es culpa mía que sea Cho Corner el contacto de mi departamento con el Wizengamot –

–Lo sé – afirmo con derrota –pero nadie me quita de la cabeza que ella misma planeo todo eso – dijo firme.

– ¿Crees que te cambiaría por Cho? – le preguntó con algo de burla –no pelirroja, no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente –

– ¿Me amas? – le pregunto de pronto mirándolo a los ojos.

–Sabes, podría ponerme molesto porque me preguntes eso – dijo girando su rostro y mirando nuevamente el horizonte –luego de treinta años juntos… –

– ¿Treinta ya? – preguntó nostálgica.

–Treinta – le dio un beso en la frente nuevamente y la abrazo más hacia él –y sí, te sigo amando tan profundamente que de no ser porque hace un fresco de cuidado, te desnudaría aquí mismo y te lo demostraría las veces que fueran necesarias – la pelirroja soltó una risita lujuriosa y le beso el cuello.

– ¿Le tiene miedo al frío señor Potter? – preguntó con burla.

–Digamos que tener las nalgas al aire, a mi edad, es peligroso – ambos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada cómplice.

–Si solo tienes cuarenta y seis, no somos tan viejos – le dijo con reproche.

–Sí no somos tan viejos, pero no es lo mismo atrapar la snitch a los veinte que a los cuarenta – ambos se volvieron a mirar y Ginny con su varita hizo aparecer una manta.

– ¿Y si nos cobijamos? – le preguntó con travesura, Harry la miro y no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Adoro cuando te pones caprichosa y traviesa – le dio un beso en la nariz –pero te recuerdo que estamos en tu casa, alguien puede venir en cualquier momento y solo daríamos un espectáculo –

–Hoy en el baño de damas del salón no dijiste lo mismo – se burlo, las mejillas se Harry se colorearon.

–A mi favor diré que fueron circunstancias diferentes –

–Tienes razón, no es lo mismo – tirito de frío, sonrío y echo la manta sobre ambos. Se acurrucaron aún más y permitieron que el silencio de la aparecida noche los saludara un poco.

–Lily se veía hermosa hoy – dijo de pronto cambiando el tema.

–Claro, se parece a su madre – dijo con orgullo –orgullosamente pelirroja Weasley –

–Potter – corrigió.

–Ni tú, ni yo – sonrió –Lily Longbottom –

–Esta vez te doy la razón – sonrió de vuelta.

–Albus no se quedaba atrás – dijo Ginny –se veía tan apuesto, tan atractivo… –

–Un Potter en toda la extensión de la palabra – fue su turno de sonreír orgulloso, Ginny le miro detenidamente y luego suspiro.

–Condenados Potter, son tan apuestos – río un poco.

–Hablando de Potters, ¿qué tal va Monique? – preguntó Harry mirando a su mujer.

–Enorme, el sanador dijo que James debe dejar de consentirla tanto en sus caprichos alimenticios – dijo –a su favor, tu hijo asegura que Monique goza de usar sus encantos veela para hacerlo cumplirlos –

– ¿Quién lo iba a decir? – Preguntó –el primer Potter en romper la maldición pelirroja y seguir los pasos de su tío Bill –

–Es mi karma por haber sido tan dura con Fleur hace ya varios años – sonrió –pero tu hijo no pudo elegir mejor chica para formar su familia, Monique es tan especial y logra domar aquel carácter travieso e impulsivo de James, algo que no pude lograr yo que soy su madre –

–Aún recuerdo el día que llego a casa… –

–_Papá, tu recuerdas a Gabrielle Delacour – preguntó de pronto James mientras estaban en el ático de la casa Potter acomodando los arreglos navideños que Ginny deseaba guardar._

– _¿Gabrielle? – le miro meditabundo mientras colocaba una caja en un armario –a claro que sí, es la hermana menor de tu tía Fleur, ¿por qué la pregunta? –_

–_Pues verás – dijo revolviendo su cabello nerviosamente, Harry le miro tranquilamente mientras tomaba otro par de cajas – ¿recuerdas mi viaje a París? –_

–_Como no voy a recordarlo, luego de que terminaste Hogwarts insististe tanto y no entiendo por… – se quedo callado de pronto, dejo las cajas y miro fijamente a su hijo –así que Monique Fournier –_

– _¿Crees que mamá se enoje? – pregunto nervioso, Harry le sonrió, sin embargo se quedo pensando que la vida se tomaba muy a pecho eso del karma._

–_No tiene por qué – le coloco una mano en el hombro._

–_Me voy a casar – le soltó de pronto, Harry abrió su boca sorprendido, miro el aspecto de James y tras meditar un poco se echo a reír a carcajadas para abrazar a su hijo con mucho cariño._

–_Lo más conveniente – dijo cuando dejo de abrazarlo –es que hable con tu madre antes de que le digamos que te vas a casar, por lo demás, no estaría mal conocer a la bella Monique – le guiño el ojo._

–_Entonces iré por ella, está mi departamento en Surrey – dijo aliviado de que su padre le apoyase – ¿seguro que mamá no se molestará? –_

–_Ve por ella – dijo con fingida tranquilidad, cuando James se desapareció emitió un hondo suspiro –Merlín nos ampare – miro con determinación a su mujer que subía con más cajas al ático._

– _¿Y James? – preguntó la pelirroja dejando las cajas en el suelo._

–_Princesa – dijo acercándose a ella –hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar muy seriamente –_

– _¿Y bien? – le miro detenidamente._

– _¿Recuerdas a Gabrielle Delacour? – preguntó, sería una larga noche para los Potter._

–Ni me lo recuerdes – dijo la pelirroja recordando aquella noche.

–Albus no se quedo atrás – insistió Harry para molestia de la pelirroja.

_La noche llegó a la Madriguera, Ginny y su madre platicaban animadamente mientras limpiaban los platos de forma muggle en la cocina; Harry platicaba con su ahora nuera._

– _¿Qué tal la vida en Surrey? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa, Monique le sonrió con algo de timidez._

–_Fabulosa – contestó._

– _¿Extrañas París? – preguntó Lily Potter sentándose en la piernas de su padre, quien al verse sometido al peso de su ya no tan pequeña hija soltó un leve quejido._

–_Un poco – dijo con tranquilidad –pero gracias a James, la vida en Inglaterra se me está haciendo llevadera –_

–_No hostiguen a Moni con sus preguntas – dijo Ginny quitándose un delantal y dejándolo encima de la mesa –y tú Lily, baja de las piernas de tu padre, ya no tienes seis años –_

–_Déjala Gin, no me molesta – dijo Harry, Lily le saco la lengua a su madre y le dio un ruidoso beso a su padre._

–_Pero ya no es una niña y debe comportarse como toda una señorita – dijo malhumorada._

–_Para mí sigue siendo mi niña – fue el turno de darle un beso a Lily, Ginny bufo molesta._

– _¿Dónde está Albus? – Ginny cambió de tema –desde que termino la cena que lo perdí de vista –_

–_El enano está en la sala – se escucho la voz de James mientras entraba en la cocina –me ha pedido que vayan allá, tiene algo que decirles – miro con complicidad a Lily que se puso de pie de un salto._

_Los Potter, Molly y Monique entraron a la sala para ver a Albus sentando en uno de los sofás, a su lado, una bella castaña sonreía nerviosa, Ginny miro a Harry que le miro con sorpresa, Lily fue y abrazó a la chica ganándose las miradas inquisidoras de los demás._

–_Papá – dijo Albus con voz grave mirando a Harry –mamá – Ginny camino hasta Harry y le tomo del brazo, preparándose, ella sabía quién era la chica, porque tanto nerviosismo en su hijo, eso mismo lo había vivido un año atrás con James._

– _¿Si hijo? – preguntó Harry mirando al único que había heredado los orbes esmeraldas de su madre Lily Evans._

–_Les presento a Amelia Nott – dijo, la castaña se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Albus –mi prometida –_

– _¿Prometida? – ante la mirada sorpresiva de todos, Ginny Potter cayó desmayada en los brazos de Harry._

–_Bueno – dijo Harry llevándola hasta el sillón –se lo ha tomado con más calma que cuando James –_

–_Ni que lo diga suegro – río Monique._

–_Bienvenida a la familia Amelia – Harry miro a la castaña que había palidecido –me imagino que tus padres son Theodore y Daphne, ¿verdad? – la chica asintió y luego toda la familia ahí reunida río mientras Harry intentaba despertar a su esposa._

–En dos años seguidos, se fueron James y Albus respectivamente – dijo con nostalgia la pelirroja omitiendo el intento de Harry de traer a colación sus escenas de madre celosa.

–Y al tercero mi preciosa niña – suspiro, Ginny soltó una carcajada.

–_Papi – dijo Lily mirando a Harry que colgaba su capa de viaje en el ropero._

–_Hola mi niña – dijo._

–_Has llegado temprano – de pronto se puso muy nerviosa._

–_A es que hoy en una hora tu madre y yo quedamos de ir al teatro, hay una obra muggle muy buena y… – la miro detenidamente – ¿Dónde está la fiesta? – se rio un poco, Lily llevaba un hermoso vestido dorado que se cernía perfectamente a su figura, la pelirroja se veía maravillosamente bien._

–_Verás – caminaba hasta donde estaba su padre._

–_Buenas noches señor Potter – una voz gruesa hizo a Lily palidecer y detenerse, Frank Longbottom vestido en un impecable traje de noche llego hasta donde estaban ellos, abrazo a Lily por la espalda y miro a Harry por encima de su descubierto hombro._

– _¿Frank? – Harry de pronto miro la escena, estaba paralizado, miro a Frank sonreírle estúpidamente, Lily pálida y nerviosa, un sencillo anillo dorado en la mano de su hija – ¿Lily? – sus piernas flaquearon y una ira impresionante comenzó a subírsele a la cabeza._

–_Papi yo… – cuando Frank noto el nerviosismo de Lily supo que su pelirroja favorita le había mentido, Harry Potter no sabía nada de que él salía con su hija, palideció, su garganta se seco y soltó a Lily como si está quemará._

–_Señor Potter yo… – dijo Frank con el estomago revuelto._

– _¿Qué demonios significa esto? – reacciono Harry._

– _¿Qué pasa acá? – Ginny salió de la sala, miro la escena y abrió la boca sorprendida –Harry, amor… –_

– _¿Tú lo sabías? – dijo con voz sepulcral, Ginny le miro nerviosa._

–_Papi no te pongas así, yo pensaba decírtelo hoy por la noche y… –_

–_Hubiera sido más fácil que me llegase la invitación a la boda, así me entero hasta el último, ¿no? – Dijo molesto – ¿desde cuándo salen juntos? –_

–_No viene al caso y… – decía Ginny llegando hasta su marido._

– _¿Desde cuándo? – Insistió, al ver la cara de nerviosismo de los dos enamorados, emitió un hondo suspiro – ¿segundo año de Hogwarts?, ¿es así? – dijo con más calma._

–_Señor Potter – dijo Frank con firmeza, tomó la mano de Lily y lo miro fijamente –lamento que no se haya enterado de lo mío con su hija, pero quiero que sepa que la amo con todo mi corazón y esta tarde le he pedido se convierta en mi esposa –_

–_Bienvenido a la familia Frank – dijo Harry soltando una carcajada, Ginny y Lily le miraron extrañadas y Frank con curiosidad, luego sorprendiéndolos fue y los abrazo a ambos._

– _¿Lo sabías, Harry? – preguntó Ginny recuperándose de la impresión._

–_Así como las madres conocen perfectamente a sus hijos, los padres tenemos algo así como un sexto sentido – dijo soltando a los sorprendidos Lily y Frank –aunque en realidad, tantos años como auror tienen sus ventajas –_

–_Menudo hipócrita – dijo Ginny._

– _¿Doce de julio verdad? – preguntó mirando a Frank, éste le miro confundido y luego asintió._

– _¿Cómo lo…? –_

–_Neville me debe cien galeones – sonrió satisfecho, Lily miro a su padre y lo abrazo efusivamente._

–_Y a mí Hannah cincuenta – dijo Ginny soltando una carcajada, que al cabo de varios minutos contagio a todos._

–Así que treinta años, tres hijos, un ahijado, dos nueras, un yerno, un perro, un elfo doméstico y una enorme mansión del Grimmauld Place – dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie.

–Una hermosa nieta llamada Natalie por parte de Albus y un próximo Potter llamado Phillipe por parte de James – se puso de pie también y tomo la mano de su mujer –en resumen, sí, es mucho lo que tenemos en común señora Potter –

–Treinta años aguatando a un Potter – sonrió.

–Treinta años soportando a una Weasley – la abrazo, perdiéndose en sus cabellos pelirrojos, amaba el olor a flores de su esposa.

–De pronto me ha dado algo de calor – dijo con picardía desabrochando provocativamente la camisa de su esposo – ¿sientes el frío? –

– ¿Hace frío? – respondió besando su cuello con deseo y quitando con sus manos, ya hábiles por el paso del tiempo, el chaleco que su mujer llevaba aquel día.

–Menudo hipócrita – dijo dándole un beso en los labios mientras bajaba sus manos de forma sensual hacia el pantalón de Harry.

–Odio… – dijo metiendo lentamente sus manos debajo de la blusa –cuando no te pones sostén, eso es hacer trampa… – decía entre besos.

–Agüeito Hadi– una dulce voz de niña los hizo detenerse en seco, Harry se separo de Ginny y miro con mortificación a una hermosa niña de cabellos castaños.

–Natalie – dijo Harry con nerviosismo, Ginny se acomodaba con rapidez la ropa –pequeña, ¿tus papás? –

–Bonito espectáculo – Albus Potter miraba a sus padres con la cara roja de vergüenza, Amelia a su lado sonreía.

– ¿Desde cuándo están aquí? – preguntó Ginny abochornada mirando a sus tres hijos que parecían sorprendidos y nerviosos.

–Frank y yo estábamos por irnos a la luna de miel – dijo Lily, iba vestida en un bonito vestido blanco –cuando Albus dijo que no los había visto desde que llegamos… –

–Han venido a buscarnos – dijo Harry sin importarle tener la camisa abierta, después de todo ya habían sido pillados y agradecía a Merlín que antes de algo más "fuerte"

–Da gracias que te encontramos nosotros y no los tíos – dijo James burlón –a pesar de la edad no dudo que entre tres o cuatro Weasley… –

–James – dijo Monique con firmeza, el chico se quedo callado.

–Ignorando el hecho de que han visto lo que vieron – dijo Harry mientras cargaba a su nieta –y aprovechando que están todos presentes, quisiera decir algo – las manitas de Natalie comenzaron a juguetear con los lentes del auror.

–Le escuchamos suegro – dijo Amelia con una sonrisa.

–A ustedes tres – le paso a Ginny a Natalie, que la tomo con sumo cariño –Monique, Amelia y Frank – los aludidos miraron a Harry con determinación –quiero decirles que me siento sumamente agradecido y contento de que formen parte de mi familia y sobre todo que amen a mis hijos como sé que lo hacen –

–Aunque sean algo inmaduros – dijo Monique mientras James la abrazaba y recibía un beso en su mejilla, Harry asintió.

–Aficionados a los muggles – Amelia tomo a su hija de los brazos de su suegra y Albus soltó un "oye".

–Adictos al sexo – dijo Frank tomando la mano de Lily, los tres Potter hombres le miraron mal, luego el hombre soltó una carcajada –es broma, quiero decir carácter endemoniado –

–Ni que lo digas – dijo Harry ganándose un golpe por parte de Ginny –pero gracias, porque los aceptan y los quieren –

–Opino lo mismo que mi esposo – dijo Ginny sonriéndoles.

–A mi hijos solo quiero decirles que los quiero mucho y que se respeten y… –

–Basta ya – dijo James y al cabo de un segundo, todos soltaron sonoras carcajadas que fueron interrumpidos por Monique.

–Ya es hora… – dijo de pronto con cara de mortificación, Ginny soltó un gritito y de pronto James miro a su padre nervioso.

–Muévete James, vas a ser papá – dijo Harry mirando a su hijo que se quedo estático mientras Monique comenzaba a gritar, James no sabía qué hacer, Albus saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cigüeña y se la entregó.

–Traslador especial – le sonrió, Amelia asintió a su cuñado y en menos de un instante James y Monique desparecieron.

–Ustedes no atrasen más su partida – dijo Ginny recuperando la compostura mirando a unos sorprendidos Lily y Frank –ya les haremos llegar noticias – ambos se despidieron y desparecieron.

–Nosotros iremos a alcanzar a James – dijo Albus – ¿los veo por San Mungo? – Harry asintió y lo vio alejarse junto a su familia hacia la madriguera.

–Sabes Ginny – dijo Harry mirando a su mujer, luego la jalo y acerco hacia él de forma cariñosa –si hoy muriera, lo haría feliz, por lo que tengo y lo que la vida me ha regalado –

–Te lo mereces, cariño – le dio un corto beso en los labios –nos lo merecemos – corrigió mientras la abrochaba nuevamente la camisa.

–No princesa, no nos lo merecemos – dijo alzando su barbilla y mirándola fijamente –nos lo hemos ganado, juntos, tú y yo, desde que me dijiste "si acepto", desde que me diste la noticia de que sería padre en tres ocasiones… –

–A veces sueles ser tan político – acortó la distancia entre ambos y se besaron con amor, con un amor que llevaba bastantes años afianzándose y que sin duda los había hecho extremadamente felices.

–Y tú tan impulsiva – dijo al separarse.

– ¿Qué esperabas? – Le preguntó mordiéndose el labio – así soy yo, sabes que odio la monotonía, la rutina y la… –

–A veces sueles nunca dejar de hablar – la beso nuevamente y la estampo contra el árbol, ella de inmediato dejo que su esposo la levantará y enredo sus piernas alrededor de la espalda de Harry –oh Harry… vamos a ser abuelos… – decía mientras el moreno besaba hábilmente su cuello, sus hombros.

–Tu padre no llego hasta una hora de nacido James – dijo jadeante deshaciéndose de su camisa finalmente.

– ¿El frío? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras hacía lo propio con su blusa.

–Me importa un carajo – dijo deleitándose con la anatomía de su esposa.

–Nos pueden ver – le dijo mirando hacia los lados, intentando no gritar cuando Harry decididamente jugueteaba con sus pechos.

–Desde que se fueron los niños, nos he desilusionado – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

– ¿No te quejabas de le edad? – dijo sonriente.

–Llegando a la casa, un par de analgésicos quizás, hoy… quiero hacerte el amor – le susurro al oído.

–Parecemos adolescentes – insistió.

–Quieres dejar de inventar excusas – dijo mientras se quitaba su pantalón ayudado por las manos de la pelirroja.

–Y me llamas impulsiva – soltó una leve carcajada, luego miro a los ojos a su marido y tras escuchar las palabras "Te amo" se dejo llevar.

–Nuestro próximo hijo podría llamarse Arthur… – la pelirroja sonrió, Harry Potter podría ser un hombre despistado, cerrado y lento a la hora de demostrar sus sentimientos, sin embargo, curiosamente los Potter tenían una debilidad por las pelirrojas y para Harry ella era una dulce debilidad.

**Fin.**


End file.
